Who is My Dad?
by OutcastForever
Summary: Sakura doesn't tell much about Sasori or at all which makes their kid wonder who he was. Now Sakuya is on a journey searching for clues. Sasori on the other hand, is stuck whether to kill his family or bring sakuya in to akatsuki. new chap is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own naruto**. **I looked over Saso x Saku pairings and I didn't see any stories with them having a kid, like Dei x Saku or anything like that. This is just a one shot for a story so I may or may not continue. **

"I never knew my dad at all, mom said he died." But I can see beneath her pleasant smile a hidden darkness that is untold. She tells me that I look a lot like dad but how should I know? She says I have his scarlet unruly hair and eyes. I don't even know his name which is weird.

It's sort of strange that she barely speaks of 'him' but every now and then I can hear her muffled cries late at night locked in her room. I try not to ask because I can see the hurt in those forest green eyes of hers. I know mom wants to protect me from truth about dad.

"I wonder who dad is." I've asked myself innumerous times but I get no answers. I'm now working on a puppet that belonged to dad in my room. The black lifeless eyes staring back up at me as if dead, sort of scary I'll have to admit. I adjust all the joints making sure they are loose and flexible, taking great care not to drop the large doll like form.

Puppets are ok but what I don't like about them is that they are ageless. Almost frozen in time staying their youthful self. Even though we age and die those puppets will stay young and almost everlasting until their damaged and destroyed. But time can never stand still, time will still flow no matter what…

**This is just a small sample of the story for now. I might write more depending on what people say. **


	2. Actual Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own naruto**. **I looked over Saso x Saku pairings and I didn't see any stories with them having a kid, like Dei x Saku or anything like that. This is just a one shot for a story so I may or may not continue. Please excuse any typos. **

"I never knew my dad at all, mom said he died." But I can see beneath her pleasant smile a hidden darkness that is untold. She tells me that I look a lot like dad but how should I know? She says I have his scarlet unruly hair and eyes. I don't even know his name which is weird.

It's sort of strange that she barely speaks of 'him' but every now and then I can hear her muffled cries late at night locked in her room. I try not to ask because I can see the hurt in those forest green eyes of hers. I know mom wants to protect me from the truth about dad.

"I wonder who dad is." I've asked myself innumerous times but I get no answers. I'm now working on a puppet that belonged to dad in my room. The black lifeless eyes staring back up at me as if dead, sort of scary I'll have to admit. I adjust all the joints making sure they are loose and flexible, taking great care not to drop the large doll like form.

Puppets are ok but what I don't like about them is that they are ageless. Almost frozen in time staying their youthful self. Even though we age and die those puppets will stay young and almost everlasting until their damaged and destroyed. But time can never stand still; time will still flow no matter what.

A small figure of six sat over the over the edge of pale blue sheets grasping a puppet bigger than himself in his left hand while reaching on the side table for tools with his free hand. With him adjusting all the joints, oiling here and there, while polishing the scratches. It was early morning, his favorite part of the day where he spent in peaceful silence, during the day he attended the academy but usually the little boy skipped it, playing hooky with his friends. Every now and than looking out the window by the foot of the bed staring at the pretty hues of orange, red, purple, and pinks.

The silence was broken as a knock interrupted, lightly against the wooden door. "Can I come in Sakuya?"

"Um...sure mom…in a sec" The boy stored away the puppet in a scroll, tucking it under his bed in a secret compartment, storing away the tools in the same manner. If his mom found out that he stole that something from her room all hell would break loose. Even though Sakura was a friendly and caring lady, she had a short temper. "Ok come in" Sakuya laid back in bed pretending he had just woke up. The pink haired medic nin walked towards the bed sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Morning Sakuya" She gave a wry smile at her son, reaching over to ruffle his soft unruly hair. "Know what today is?"

"Um my birthday?" Sakuya stared at his mom unenthusiastically. Every year since Sakuya could remember Sakura looked happy but he couldn't help but feel a bit unwanted, it was hard to explain. "So what do you want Sakuya?"

"Um well…" The tiny boy really wanted to know about dad but bringing up the topic would surely make the kunoichi's face sadden. But those years of not knowing anything was really pulling his strings. "I just want to know something about dad." Sakuya looked down embarrassed at asking the question. "Hmm…Well he looked a lot like you, and he was a talented with using puppets…is that enough?" Sakura held her son close.

"I guess…" Her son spoke hiding his usual disappointment, the answers were always the same nothing new. If mom can't tell me maybe I'll just have to search for it he thought to himself.

"I'll be in my room if you need me ok?" Sakura got up from the bed, earning a creaky answer from the bed. Then turning to exit the door. Sakura closed her door, while locking it behind. She opened up the closet to her small room pulling out a hidden book, flipping the pages until she found it. It was a picture of Sasori sleeping underneath a tree that had been taken right before he left. She could almost remember his last words, when he left her, "It's too dangerous for me to stay here. If I stay any longer we'll both be in trouble. This is good bye for now my precious doll. Take care to both of you." He caressed his wife lightly on the lips, careful not to crush his only child in her arms. "Good bye Sakuya" Sasori ruffled his hair, than hurriedly left the cabin in the woods, leaving the Sakura in tears, not looking back. He had been attached to Sakura, nothing could erase these feelings, the only one able to pull his strings. But no matter what, he could never stay with her, leaving his son fatherless in the village, because he was seen nothing more than a criminal, a sadistic man, that felt no feelings, he was part of Akatsuki. No matter where he went they were after him, endangering those two. Even if people knew that he was his father, Sakuya would be looked upon nothing more than an infamous killer's son. Sakura knew this but when she saw those soft innocent questioning eyes of her son it pained her, she wanted to tell him everything.

In a distant tree from the house a shadowy figure stared at a window, looking at the small boy. "Happy Birthday Sakuya" It whispered and disappeared into the shadows.

End of chap

**Wow my first chap. I might write more depending on what people say. So please R&R. What do you think? Also I suggest reading "Like Father Like Son Yeah" by The-Well-Known-Soldier if anyone likes the character Deidara and Ino. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I took along time to make this chap but I don't know if I'm actually keeping this one. But I might. In this Chap I was aiming for an introduction to a unique puppet Sakuya has. I hope you'll enjoy it though. I don't actually like my writing style, I bet others could do better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Sakuya stared at the peaceful site of the village, it was late evening of his birthday, staring out at the orange, red, violets, and magentas setting in the golden orb of the sun. He was sitting alone near the top of the hill that over looked the small village.

"Beautiful" Came into his mind. It was times like these that made him feel lucky to be alive. But is that what his birthday was? A day where his mother actually was happy for his birth or was it a mistake? It was easy to tell behind from that fleeting smile of hers that maybe it was. So who am I? Am I just an unwanted child? Also why is mom so afraid to tell me about dad? All of these questions flooded his confused mind.

"Maybe if mom doesn't want me I guess I could go away, and disappear. No one willing to give me answers." Even though he had friends they didn't know what it was like being nobody's son. Anyways nobody would notice he would be gone for the next couple of years. He had invented this new puppetry trick that he could turn his puppet into his appearance while sealing part of him inside so it was like a doppelganger except it would last until he undid the spell that held it animated. Everything it saw he also saw, it responded to whatever was given out to it. "So I guess this is goodbye Konoha" left from pink chapped lips. So it was decided he would leave at late night, setting one of his puppet in place.

He got off from the grass meadow and walked back to the village, to the small house Sakura owned. His hand fished into the pocket to find that single key to the door, then entering the front door. Quietly the boy entered, noticing the pink haired kunoichi was now sleeping clumsily on the mattress sofa, her body laid diagonally from the head of the sofa, while one of her arms hung over the side. Her red and white flower sun dress was like a blossoming flower over the mattress. Sakura was usually exhausted from work at the hospital and barely had a chance of rest.

"Bye mom" Left from his lips and turned away from the sight to go up the stairs into his room. The boy picked up a small knapsack and collected the scrolls in the secret compartment under the bed, one he left out to summon a formless puppet. A few minutes later Sakuya made a few hands seals, and then a form of himself stood beside him. The puppet nodded as if understanding the dead silence and stare Sakuya gave it.

Sakuya opened up the window to the room, and leap to the near by tree, while behind he could see that the puppet had closed the window. It was getting darker, so his chances of sneaking through the gates would be high, what's wrong with leaving the village? It was his decision right? Why should those guards stop him? He waited until the guards were inside the entrance gates taking a small brake from work.

"Now" Sakuya saw his chance and snuck away past the gates, while quickening his pace to be out of sight. It had been ten minutes of silence while walking down the dirt road, Sakuya wanted company so he summoned his favorite puppet. Unlike his other puppets this one had a lively personality maybe his own and a human like appearrance. "Hi ya Master Sakuya" Sakuya looked to his right to see a young man dressed in a short tee with navy blue slacks, that looked a lot like Sakuya except for the black unruly hair and violet eyes with additional red tattoo of a dragon over the side of his cheek. "Oh hi Monray" Over the tantalizing years of not knowing a thing about his father, the young puppeteer had created an artificial image of a father like figure like he had saw so many times on TV or with his friends. It was as if it had a mind of it's own even though it was a puppet or was it? Sakuya was a bit confused because he wasn't actually controlling it, but at least Monray was 'almost real' it had feelings, something difficult for puppetry to do is give your puppupets emotions and life.

"So where are we heading?" The young ravened haired man looked down at his young master for his response.

"Where ever the road leads us, we will walk, Monray." This feeling of sadness swept over inside, if dad's alive and I find him than what's going to happen to Monray? Will Monray personality just disappear like nothing more than the morning mist? He has been with me like for a long time, comforting me with soft words whenever I felt like dying or lonely, sad and all those other times when I needed a father. Sakuya bit his lip trying to hide these thoughts to show upon his face. But a single tear drop couldn't be stopped, Monray saw it and looked at his master for a moment then asking what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong? What is it that's making you sad? It's ok you can tell me." The raven haired puppet beckoned Sakuya to tell him in a soft and kind voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this Monray, but this trip were taking might lead us to dad and…" The small red haired boy was cut of from his puppet. "I know what your going to say next Master Sakuya, but don't worry I'll always be there for you."

"Promise? You won't disappear or go away?"

"I promise. But if I do don't worry about it you'll have a real father by then. I'm sure your actual father will be better then myself. Anyways you should go to sleep now; I'll carry you to the village." Monray had noticed that it was getting harder for the small boy's eyes to stay open. 'Kay' spoke Sakuya in a drained voice, the young man scooped the boy up and placed him behind his back just like a real parent to child relationship. "good night Sakuya" The young man continued walking down the long path that looked like forever but didn't mind the long walk. As long as it pleased his master he would follow and do, every moment that was spent with his master was all he treasured, nothing more not even if he owned the massive treasures of the world. Nothing could buy this close friendship. The bright sliver of moon silhouetted the both, almost smiling at the two.

**Please review. If anyone has suggestions for plots or creative ideas I could add in that would be great. I'm still working on the actual plot but I'm still unsure what's going to happen next. Usually just seeing not many reviews or vistors tell me I suck at writing, and give me this thought that maybe I shouldn't continue. But Nov 6 is my birthday which I'm not particularly happy about but you guys can wish me a happy birthday if you want but it's not necessary. Oh yes I really wanted to show you guys some SasoriXSakura doujinshi pages I found on the net but it didn't show up on Word after after putting this up on the site. If you guys want to see them I could email them to you. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto **

It was late morning when the puppet brought the sleepy boy to Suna village. Specks of pale yellow sand and white flew as wind blew over the ugly sand huts they called buildings. The sun in a hot fury orangey-red fury lowly lined the cloudless sky. The sand started to cling to their clothing and eyes, Sakuya scowled as he kept rubbing his eyes to get the tiny flecks out, pink lines formed each time he put his chubby kid fingers up to his eyes. Monray could almost feel his sandaled feet sinking in the dense sand roads as he carried them both threw the gateway entrance.

"Stop right there" One of the jounin guards stared at the puppet suspiciously at the puppet and the boy who sort of resembled the infamous Sasori. "Sasori, How dare you come back to Suna after what you did?" The guard hissed angrily at the two and pushed Monray to the ground with Sakuya. "I'm sorry mister but who the hell is Sasori?" If there was anything Sakuya hated it was loud people in the morning yelling in your ears as he was now wide awake. Meanwhile at the Akatsuki compound loud sneezes were heard as Sasori sat in the leader's office in a discussion on Sasori's 'relationships.'

"Don't you think you can fool me Sasori, your going straight to Kazekage's office now."

"I told you mister, I don't know who the hell Sasori is, now let us in" The boy looked annoyingly up at the towering guard, his hands folded against his chest. Soft chubby pinks puffed out in a pout. "Mizaki what are you doing?" A young man in his early twenties dressed in a black robe along with a white scarf, with large black rings around his eyes, towered over the older man. "Sir Kazekage, I found Akasuna no Sasori wandering towards the village gates."

"Oh really? Gaara squatted carefully under one knee and looked at the little boy with his pale green eyes carefully then averted his eyes at the puppet. "I'm telling you I don't know who Sasori is and that's just my puppet," Sakuya released the chakara that kept Monray's body animated into a lifeless marionette. "Are you related to Akasuna no Sasori by any chance?" "Who the hell is he?" Was Sakuya blunt and rude response but Gaara just gave a wry smile at the reply and ruffled his hair. "It's not safe for a boy to be all alone, so what brings you here?"

"The library"

"Huh sure kid, by yourself? Anyways why don't you come into my office we'll try contacting your mother." Gaara pulled Sakuya along put he stayed rooted to the spot as not wanting to go. "I'm going with you now let go" But Gaara's grip tightened around the boy. A vein bulged at his forehead, he hated this adult stopping him from his task, Sakuya let chakra enter the hand being gripped, a tiny red burning dragon snaked its way around Gaara's arm scorching it. It wasn't enough to burn the arm badly but just enough to make that annoying kazekage let go. "I'm old enough to know how to take myself now stop telling me what to do and one is not going with strangers." Sakuya left the two men behind, walking into a random building he thought was the library. And he was correct but as he entered the booked filled entrance, he couldn't help but feel eyes boring into his back on the way here and even now. He heard muffled whispers like "doesn't that boy look like you know who" or "he looks like Akasuna no Sasori"

But it was beginning to dwell inside himself "who is this Sasori guy" so Sakuya stood before the Librarian's desk to ask if they kept any filed information on people in particular. The old librarian looked at the boy for a moment but then said yes, they kept some information about people here and pointed in the way back at a rusty brown filing cabinet. As he neared he looked through the section marked with 'S' in first names, there was only one person named Sasori, he reached for the yellowed folder, bringing it with him to a cushioned arm chair that was to big for him. His fingers were fumbling at the folder, a nervous habit the red head had, but waited until it went away, until he opened it.

**Meanwhile at the Akatsuki Compound **

"Sasori? Are you listening?" Rei-sama face engulfed in shadow in the dimly lit room but you could see one of his blue eyes twitch as Sasori was in a daze, thinking about Sakura and his son at the moment.

"Hai, Rei-sama I'm listening" His head napped back a bit to look at the leader while the candle lit room reflected eerily flickered over his glassy green eyes. "As I was saying, just recently I heard this 'rumor' you had a secret lover and maybe even more. Is that true?" The shadow cover man stared at the other man in the agonizing silence with his eyes piercing into the other. Sasori trap stayed shut but he knew that it was all true as he watched a slight movement of his teeth bit ever so slightly against his bottom lip.

"Like I said before if there is a kid in the relationship they can only stay if you make them part of the akatsuki or uses for our organization, otherwise death is the only option along with the wife, got it? As you know I let it off easy on Deidara with letting his daughter stay here but don't think that I'm going to give you the same treatment. We'll talk about this later. You are dismissed." Sasori got up from the chair and walked out of the door into the cave like hall, walking solemnly in the direction of his shared room and entered but stopped at the door frame. Before him was his partner Deidara who was at the moment seated on the floor playing with his daughter Dara who was trying to pull at his long bangs.

"Hmm…daddy I wanna touch it" Her chubby hand reached trying to grab his long soft locks but Deidra just stopped her gently with his hand. "No you can't pull on that honey un" Dara pouted but continued with the act. "Hmm…I said I want to pull it. Want me to burn it uh?" She laughed evily and made a tiny flamed red birdie came out of her palm, it was ruffling it wavering feathers out, unharming the tiny palm with the heat it exorted.

"Dara no honey, That's dangerous." Deidara used a hand to hold back his bangs as he leaned forward and blew the bird out with a light puff of air. "uh your no funny daddy." The clay sculptor looked up as he noticed another's presence in the room. "Back already Sasori?" Deidara gave a weak smile as Dara got up hurriedly got up on the floor, stumbling in her red kimono with birdies towards the Puppeteer. "Uncle Sasori uh" her arms latched over his right leg tightly not wanting to let go. "Wanna play?" Sasori unlatched the kid off his leg and said tiredly "Not now Dara, I need to speak to your daddy for a moment, so go outside and play with the others."

"hmph your both no fun uh" Her hands before hip but then walked out of the room sulkily. "So what's wrong Sasori-Danna?" Deidara was now off the floor sitting in a chair while Sasori sat on the bed. "It looks like he knows about me having a secret 'family' so the cat is out of the box, now he's talking about possibly killing them or letting my child join but either way I don't know. I thought I could keep this all a secret but no. Sakura wouldn't be too pleased about it and Sakuya well he's still a kid I can't pop up in his life unexpectedly after six years, then raising him here in a murderous group. Even your daughter turned out to be a real hell raiser, Deidara, actually on second thought she probably got it from you, brat.

"Yeah I know Sasori-Danna she is a real hell raiser but if you really want a son that never knew you than fine. Un."

"Well it's not that I want that but me showing myself to my son, he'll then know me as the killer I am today. If you expose a kid to those things they become psychotic like your daughter for example."

"She is not phychotic un." Deidara folded his arms across his chest, his facial structure distorted a bit at the comment, not liking people pick on his cute daughter. "Sure she isn't Deidara" Sasori rolled his glassy eyes and got up from his bed. "Common we should better checkup on Dara, she's probably setting Itachi's room on fire by now and pulling his hair out."

**A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to introduce Deidara's daughter in to the story along with scenes where people point out he looks like Sasori just a small hint or something for Sakuya to pick up and look at. The reason why I decided to give Deidara a daughter is because I find a lot of stories where Deidara has a son so I wanted to do the opposite, showing a side of the clay sculpter that he is not 'completely phycho.' Plus the fact I found a popular fan art on Deviant art of a Deidara sitting with his 'daughter'. I wasn't sure what to name her though so I took the last part of Deidara name out. But the mother of Deidara's daughter is name is still blank for now because I have no idea still who's the mother going to be unless people have suggests. I'll try updating as soon as possible. **

**Please leave reviews **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was sort of writing new chaps for the story 'Deichan's Daughter. But it looks like my story plot seems to change around a lot my first draft Sakuya in this chap was to meet with a group of circus performers then travel with them. But it doesn't look like it worked that way, but instead a new character enters for Sakuya to meet. Oh and I'm sorry if I put this fun insert at the Akatsuki compound. **

* * *

Sakuya's eyes glanced over the information; the picture that was once glued on the bio information was missing. All that was left was a blurb of who he was and birth information. "_S class criminal described with pale skin and red hair over green eyes, at least in his mid twenties when he was last seen, a skilled puppetry ninja that abducted the third Kazekage, was in the S class group called Akatsuki but was killed eight years ago." _The rest of the information was just more background on the killer's family. _"No way that's my dad heh as he saw the words 'was killed eight years ago'" _While letting a sigh of relief escape, knowing that it was impossible for this Sasori guy to be his father and that his mother would never marry a criminal right? He shook the thought off now reassured that it was one person less on his possible father list.

The red haired boy got up slowly from the chair then walked back to the filing cabinet to tuck the folder back in place, afterwards he headed back outside. While turning a corner he looked out around the corner at a snail's pace to check for any guards of the Kazekage that were after him. Nothing was around the corner except a little girl around his age pan handling for money while playing a tune across a raggedly beaten guitar. She kept on playing but as she did she spoke "I know your there now come out." Sakuya hesitated to come out but and stood in front of her. She had pale blue eyes, light tan skin and black messy hair that reached her shoulders her clothes was frayed at the edges and had no shoes on at all.

"How did you know I was there?" He raised a brow; he barely made any noise at all. "I could sense your presence" The girl stopped playing to feel tiny bumps across paper that was next to her before playing more. "So I haven't heard your voice around this place before, are you new?" It took a moment for the young puppeteer to realize that this girl was blind. "um are you blind?"

She laughed for a minute but answered "Yes, I am since a year ago but that doesn't mean I can't hear. So why are you here? Nobody comes to Suna much because of the hot weather."

"I'm just on a trip that's all and stopped by on the way. Do you want some money?" His small hand fished through his pocket to find a bill or coins. "No that's ok but do you mind giving me your name please?

"Um it's Sakuya, and your?"

"It's Riko, pleased to meet you. So do you play any instrument?"

"No not really I just play around on guitar a little bit but no the only thing I play is sometimes that game 'guitar hero'. Yeah sorry if I don't." Riko slowly passed her guitar to him to play anyways. "Go on play. It's ok if you don't know how to play." His hands reached out to the light tan pear shaped box gently, in the left he held the neck loosely while the right hand was over the strings above the hole. Slowly with concentration, soft finger tips pressed against the steel strings while the other hand strung down across the strings above the hole. A loud muffled moan creaked out but after a few more tries a smooth note came out then his hands glided across the neck that strung a melodious tune came out that made the tips of her lips curl up into a smile. "That was nice you just need a little practice. Anyways I better let you get going."

Sakuya placed the guitar in her arms before leaving. But paused as he was about to leave. "Um I can't offer much money but would you like to travel with me?" The feeling of pity had taken over him he didn't feel right leaving this girl all alone and by the looks of it she had no family.

**Meanwhile at the Akatsuki compound**

"Dara where are you honey un" The blonde sculptor was bent over on the floor, his head ducked underneath the bed to find the tiny girl but there was nothing but darkness, but reach out under. Deidara did not notice as he entered the room that his daughter was perched on a 15 ft shelf behind her daddy as he searched on the ground for her. A devious smirk scatter across her pale face, she wanted to laugh but that would ruin the surprise. _"One, two, and three uh" _Dara ready herself then leapt off, her tiny akatsuki cloak pillowing as she landed on her daddy's back.

Deidara let out a surprise gasp and landed face forward against the floor painfully. "Hi daddy uh" Dara now sat cross legged on her father who was trying to get up from the floor. "Dara honey how many times has Daddy told you not to do that?" His head turned to look at his daughter, his voice a bit annoyed but not angry. He sat up and put the little girl in his lap "Uh this being the hundredth time maybe. But isn't daddy a little dumb if he hasn't realized by now uh?" The clay sculptor's face was stained with a hint of red realizing that his daughter was right.

"You really are dumb aren't you daddy uh? I thought so uh" Dara laughed hysterically that made her tiny body tremble against his chest. But Deidara didn't have the heart to spank his daughter like times before it reminded himself when he was little, he would do the same thing to his mother. "Are you angry at me daddy uh?" When she stared up at her daddy with puppy eyes. "No Dara I'm not angry, but it's time for breakfast so daddy's going to make your favorite, oatmeal." This was his punishment for Dara, he chuckled as he got off from the floor now dragging a screaming Dara from the room. "No no no noooooooo daddy, I don't want to eat oatmeal." It echoed through out the compound. Along the way as they passed others, Dara's free hand latched on to Sasori's billowing cloak as he walked towards their room. This caused the puppeteer to toppled and get dragged along with the two. "Deidara, tell me you didn't just threaten Dara with oatmeal? When you try to feed her that, she starts throwing it at you. Remember last time she splattered it all over you? Rei-sama wasn't to pleased to have another uniform made for you, because of how torn it got after Dara started throwing your clay birds as a last resort."

**Back with Sakuya**

Riko had decided to go along with the young boy, seeing as there was nowhere else to go. They left the border of sand village before walking in the direction to north of the village where Iwa was. Along the journey Sakuya couldn't help but wonder what Riko's life was before she loss her sight and was maybe abandoned? While choosing his words carefully he asked "um what type of ninjutsu did you use before um…"

"Oh you mean before losing my sight. Not much a little of taijutsu and genjutsu but now a days it's hard to tell, I'm not completely helpless as many people think now a days I use sound and vibration to my advantage but it's a complete surprise to anyone. "Can I see please?" Sakuya letting his curiosity take over. In response she let out a exasperated sigh said "Alright but just a little nothing but a demonstration but you have to share with me what yours" Riko distanced herself from Sakuya for a bit while making a few hand seals afterwards she grabbed her scroll in her small pouch that she stored a electric guitar. Afterwards she plucked a few strings that lead to a deafening tune that made trees snapped into splintering to the ground but Sakuya was just staring at her like just a plain performer on stage playing rock music, he was completely oblivious that he was hit against a tree trunk.

Riko stopped playing apparently noticng that there was no noise of struggling or what so ever. _"It happened again? Crap, why does this happen? Everytime I play it seems to put them in some sort of genjutsu. Oh well I'll have to fix that, but for now I better find him." _She walked in the direction where she heard his body hit, reaching out a hand for him. "What happened I remember you playing and…How did I end up here?" His eyes widen for a moment but took her hand to get up. "Is this part of your ninjutsu style?"

"Um yes"

**Reviews Please? **

**A/N: I'm sorry if people don't like the character Riko, she's different. I guess people might find her fighting style a bit far fetched. But I'll try in the next chap to include more Sasori and Sakura. **


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: So sorry there is no new chapter. Lately my crazy teachers have been giving me useless assignments. Also I have been working on plushie toys. The past week or two I have been making a Sasori and Itachi plushie. They are posted on Deviant art, my username is "lostrunaway." They are under akatsuki plush, under the category of newest. **

**I'll try getting a chapter up as soon as possible. I hate teachers   can't stop cramming stuff in students head. I don't actually think History and Biology class will be any use to me in the near future. English class I don't like because they give writing assignments for these boring books. **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lately I have been on Deviant art posting art there and my journal. I love deviant art but it can't ever replace this site. But yeah I created a new and improved Sasori plushie toy better than the first one. But yeah if people had a username or went and visited me there, they're probably going to notice my attempt at drawing Dara and Sakuya. But anyways I needed to update along with that I had to cut it short cause it's already four pages long and I didn't want to make it go on. I took a suggestion from a reviewer for this chap. I hope this will satify people for now, until I write more. Also please excuse Dara's slander and cursing in this Chap.**

Late in the morning, Sakura still lied on her bed, fingerings curling around the white fluffy comforters, cuddling them close to her small frame not wanting to let go of the warmth. Sakuya had left for school earlier in the morning, but today the kunoichi had the day off from the hospital and missions. She was oblivious at the moment that someone had slipped in bed a moment ago. His face grasped a bored and lazy look but continued to watch her as he rested in bed beside her. When Sakura turned in her sleep in his direction, he finally decided it was time to wake Sakura up.

"had enough sleep, Sakura?" his voiced flowed out smooth and toneless, expressing his boredom. Forest green eyes snapped open groggily and met sad glassy eyes that stared back at her, but he let a smile form. "Sa…so…ri? What are you doing here?" Sakura quickly got up in bed to look down at her husband, confusion spreading across her face. He never came but on rare occasions and this was one of those occasions. And particularly today, he had decided to spend time and sit for a moment with his wife.

Half lidded eyes closed and reopened, before he spoke. "Bad news Sakura, I'll be needing to take Sakuya with me. I don't have much of a choice, Rei-sama found out about Sakuya and has ordered me to take him with me or kill the family. I don't want to do either of them…but what choice do I have?" His hand reached forward, stroking the side of her face. A chill snaked its way across her body.

The kunoichi flinched away from the touch, a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. _"no, this can't be happening. You can't take Sakuya away from me." _They thought secrets of Sakuya's birth could be kept a secret and Sasori being his father. No they did not want Sakuya to be exposed to the emotional problems and killing of a ninja, at a young age. They had decided this years ago, that she was responsible for keeping him in a neutral lifestyle. "No, you can't take him. He's our son…" Sasori got up from bed, starting to pace around the small room, coat billowing at the movement. "I know Sakura, but what other way is there? We knew that Sakuya's life wouldn't be easy. And we knew that if we expose him to murder and killing at an early age he would be traumatized and crazy like Deidara's daughter. And also we knew this relationship would be difficult."

"You mean was _difficult _Sasori. But that doesn't mean I ever regret marrying you." Sakura got off the bed to embrace the puppet, caressing his cheek warmly. "How the tables have turned? At one time you would have cringed and twisted at the thought of being with me at all." His hand embraced her tightly and brought her to a chair, where she sat in his lap.

"Hmm…So when does Sakuya need to leave? I can't believe I won't be able to see Sakuya anymore."

"He'll be leaving with me in at the end of this month, after his graduation in the academy. So you'll have enough time to say your good byes. It's possible you can visit us; I know Deidara's wife has visited once in a while. But Sakuya is really something, isn't he Sakura?"

Yes, the young child was a type of prodigy at the school despite the fact that he ditched school with his group of friends quite often. He had both followed the paths of ninjutsu of his parents, but liked using fire jutsu techniques as anything, he had a special teacher that he went to in a far away village, though Sakura had never seen the teacher or knew of this.

"Um yes he is Sasori, a young kid with an amazingly gifted imagination. He uses that imagination to create puppets that seem to have a mind of their own. He does not use any chakra strings at all to control them, it's his own little secret."

"No chakra strings? How is that possible? I've never heard of that before." The half lidded eyes opened a fraction of a bit it was unheard of controlling puppets without strings. Sakura sighed before speaking back, "Lately Sakuya has been acting a bit unusual as if he's trying to hide something. Or is not himself at all."

**Meanwhile with Sakuya **

The young boy sighed tiredly, it had been over three hours since they left Sunagakure Village. They were close to Iwagakure Village, a place he snuck out to when his mom wasn't at home. Sakura would never on her life let him leave the village and especially a person she categorized as a bad influence. He would pay his fire jutsu teacher a visit.

Sakuya looked behind his shoulder, and let a smile tug at the corner of his lips, as he noticed his new friend fast asleep as his puppet gave her a piggy back ride. Riko was so far nice, but the question about her blindness was tugging his curiosity. She mentioned about an accident involved about it, the boy knew it wasn't polite to get nosy and personal about stuff like that so he kept quiet about it. Her guitar playing and singing was incredible in his opinion, something rare for him to enjoy since Sakura was sensitive to the music he listened to and wept sometimes. Since that happened a lot he avoided to make his mom sad, and music all together. Sakura's green forest eyes would glaze over with watery crystal jewels and look out in the far distance towards the sun, almost searching for something or someone.

After a while the group had reached a run down house on the outskirts of town. The red head let the group toward the door and knocked. A man in his mid twenties opened the door and stared down at the group. His dull blond bangs were spiked at the tips while the rest was tied in a tail at the base of his neck; he had several piercing on his ear, he wore a mesh shirt over his olive green army pants. "Sakuya?...What are you doing here? It's not a lesson day." His watery blue eyes held a hint of concern but along with curiousity.

"Um is there something wrong Sensei?" The boy noticed his teacher's jumpy nervous attitude. "Sakuya right now I'm expecting some company, why don't you come back later. On second thought why don't you stay." He held the door open waiting for them to enter.

**Meanwhile with Deidara and Dara**

"**Dara turn that off now un!"** Dara was listening to one of Hidan's favorite song "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold in their album City of Evil, it was talking about the end of the world coming and a she devil. Deidara felt relief that it wasn't the music video, the video wasn't appropriate for little three year olds; especially the ladies dressed in sluttish clothing and the people bodies turning black as they sold their souls to the devil. Oh would Deidara have a talk with Hidan, it was bad enough that Dara had picked up Hidan's cussing habits.

"Hell no daddy uh, this is the best uh" The tiny girl stood her ground, both hands were spreaded, ready to set the place a fire including daddy's precious golden hair. Her eyes gave her father a murderous glare she had picked up from Itachi, but it did not work to well, since she was a cute little girl and it only made Deidara give a laugh.

"What's so funny uh? This ain't funny uh you dumb mother fucker!" She spoke angrily looking at the older man that was towering her by a few feet. Her father's eyes went all wide at her new insult. It had seemed that his daughter had picked up yet another insult from Hidan. "Dara honey where did you learn that word?" He placed his hands on his hips looking down at the girl, waiting for a reply, not at all pleased with his new name. "Nowhere daddy uh, I overheard it today" Her head looked down to avoid staring into the man's eyes. Dara quickly changed the subject to avoid Daddy's wrath, which was a good spanking on the rear. "Uh don't we need to go see Uncle Darren right now?" Her voice was a bit full of joy. But that didn't work right away and so Deidara chased his little daughter around the compound, she dashed into Hidan's room. The silver haired man sighed while getting up from his prayer, reached out for his scythe, and had Dara waddling out behind him. If there was one thing Hidan didn't like, it was Deidara going on and on about him being a bad influence on Dara, and seeing her get spanked on the rear.

Hidan pointed his scythe at Deidara, the father stared at it unflinchingly before saying. "We don't have time for this, un. I have to meet up with Darren, and check up on his weekly report on Sakuya." He pulled Dara from behind him, and made hand seals before disappearing. Both reappeared this time in a house, Darren was seating at a chair in the living room, when he noticed their appearance he spoke. "ah you're here, Sakuya's knocked out along with his little friend in the guest bedroom, I think you better bring them with you back to the hideout." He waved his hand vaguely toward the room farther ahead of the living. Deidara walked in the room and spotted the too before hoisting the both onto his back, and then turning towards the back. "But Uncle Darren uh, I don't want you to stop teaching me to play with fire uh." Dara stared at the older man sitting, a pout forming across her lips. Darren just smiled and patted her head before saying "Don't worry Dara I'll still visit, but from now on Sakuya will be teaching you."

Dara continued to argue but was lead away with her daddy back to the hideout." They placed the sleeping red head in one room while girl went into another. Deidara ordered Dara to watch over Sakuya. Dara sat at the corner of the bed as she thoughtfully studied the Sakuya. But in the process leaned down to get a better look at his face. Apparently Dara was too young to understand about personal space and now began to play with his vibrant bright hair. It felt soft between her fingers despite the crude and messy look it gave off. Her big blue eyes glanced over his light complexion and long dark lashes. Her heart beat quickened while she felt her cheeks become warm. Was this a beginning of a crush?

**Reviews Please? **

Also I was thinking about pairing off the little boy with someone either Dara or Riko. But it'll be cute to see Sakuya as Dara's new teacher. I don't think Sasori will be too happy to see his son so soon or Dara blushing at his son that way. But oh well to bad. I sort of need ideas for the next chap, so please leave suggestions because I have a vague idea of something but not quite enough to write. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** So sorry about the long wait I love fanfic writing but school work does not love me back. LOL Yeah, Damn I feel old at school, time sure flies by. I'm am the second to highest upperclassmen of the school then one more year and I'm out of school. That reminds me I will have to study for these PSAT and SAT tests thing, blecho. **

**Even though I haven't updated in a while I can be found on DA daily, I love DA as much as fanfic writing but for me writing does not come naturally. Feel free to read my lastest fanfic that I have posted. My latest fanfic is about Hidan and Deidara in an AU. But you don't have too, if you ever find me on DA you can try bugging me to update sooner. Yeah I'm a softie, so it might work. I appreciate all the people that read and reviewers. **

Sasori's eyes widen a fraction, he couldn't believe his ears, his son had been taken to Akatsuki sooner than what he had planned. Deidara only offered a sheepish type of grin at the current situatuion, while his tiny daughter stared down at the sleeping minature of the red head. The puppet master noticed the crimson blush that was slowly intertwining across her light complexion making it evident that she was quite fond of the little boy at the moment. _"Just great...how will I'll explain this to Sakura?"_ he thought, he had told her that he would be taking Sakuya within a month. Allowing the mother to give her last good byes.

The puppet master rubbed his temples tiredly, this was a unusually dispostion. If Sakuya was here then what was at Sakura's home? Could it be that his own son had possibly ran away from home? Playing the switch yourself with a puppet type of techique that was most commonly used with the depleting puppetry users? His thoughts were that was most likely the case comsidering that the boy in front of him truely was his son and not some part of Sakuya's state of mind animtaing the figure.

"Deidara why'd you bring him here? I thought I told you I would be doing that within a months lasp" Sasori's honey brown eyes held a hint of irritation but not complete anger. The other father only looked at his Danna through his mass of blond locks, scanning for any hints of danger before gulping down nervously, and replying. "Un well Sasori Danna I thought it would save you the trouble of bringing him here. Anyways he was conviently at Darren's home unfornately, it's better this way anyways. Un"

"Better isn't a word that I would use if I were you. I still need to figure out how I'll explain my absence in his life. It's not everyday that your father just shows up and expects to be accepted in their life. Anyways I rather not have brought him here in the first place. The last thng I need is to upbring a physchiotic little killer like myself within the compound, he doesn't deserve this type of life and neither does Dara. The blond girl was too wrapped up in her little crush to even notice that the two adults were talking about her. Deidara only furrowed his brow as his Danna commented on his parenting techiques. "She is not a physchiotic little killer she's just repressed and misunderstood un. She just need a special SOMEONE in her life, and that's where Sakuya comes in." The artist patted his daughter's head affectionately, a grin widen at the thought of his baby girl having a relationship with a boy even though they might just become friends. Sasori flinched at the thought, imagining his son being tormented by the little blonde monster. She was a real hell raiser, playing those HOME GAMES and HUSBAND AND WIFE GAMES, the last time all hell had broken loose when she had Itachi dressed in a frilly dress while Hidan played the father. Oh did all hell break loose when she had Hidan spank the Uchiha as he lifted up the dress.

"Lets go I bet Rei Sama is wondering where we are, were already late for our meeting. Common lets go." The two fathers left through the door, closing it noisily behind. Dara inched closer to the sleeping boy, and decided she wanted to play with his hair more, she slipped her hands through his hair and begun tugging it this way and that. She was still to young to know about personal space and had now braid the messy soft locks of red into beautiful tiny braids, Dara tied off the braids off with her pigtail ribbons. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, a lock covered her left eye. The boy stirred in his sleep, kicking the girl hardly in the stomach, the little girl grunted loudly, causing the boy to wake up.

Pale eyelids framed with dark long lashes fluttered open, revealing eyes the color of forest green. The girl backed away cautiously, trying to not to look afraid or flustered. His eyes scanned the stranger carefully, looking up and down, checking to see if she was of any threat. He deemed it safe, considering that the only person in the room currently was a girl half his age, no trouble in that was there?

He smirked back, trying to hold back his laugh, _"Yeah right no way could this little girl be his captor,"_ the last time memory had was of...wait a minute he was at Darren's home before this had all happen. But then his eyes stared at her carefully noticing the girl had a some similar appearances as his sensei, and concluded this must be his neice. "So your the little hell raiser Darren Sensei has been talking about. Never thought I would meet you in person."

Dara forcefully pushed down the ever growing blush, big watery blue eyes met forest green, she gulped hard and said "Yes." Afterwards the girl scuttled out quickly, slamming the door behind before the Sakuya could speak anymore. He stared back at the door, a face of dumbfoundedness plastering it. _"Girls, I will never understand them. First they come stalking me in the academy, now this? Their weird."_ Quietly he left the room, remembering that Riko had been with him.

Deidara's daughter feet pounded noisily against the hardwood floors, taking her to the a room in the way back of the manor. Tiny fists pounded hysterically against the door, before a grunt could be heard, a not so happy Sasori appeared before the now opened doorway.

"Well Dara what is it?" Honey brown eyes glanced down to the girl. Her big blue gem like eyes looked up at the redhead father, "Sakuya is awake uh" Sasori was dazed for a moment before walking past the girl and through the halls of the compound.

The father stopped in front of the guest room, noticing a small turf of red hair. The little boy was in their turning over bed covers in search of his friend Riko. But as the father noticed cloesely that the boy's hair was in braids. Slowly the puppet master inched closer to his son, until he was right behind him.

"Excuse me, are you looking for somone?" The father placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure at how to introduce himself. Sakuya's head turned around feeling the icy touch spreading across his shoulder, unnaturally for a human he thought. Forest green eyes met with honey brown, Sakuya's eyes popped out a bit in complete horror.

"No this can't be happening,..." Sakuya backed up into a wall forfully, the shelf above shifted a bit from the unsecure nails that supported it.

"Yes, I am your father Sakuya. Now please calm down." The redhead said in a calming voice. He inched closer and squatted, now eye to eye with scared boy.

"No, hell no!!!! MOM DID NOT MARRY AKASUNA NO SASORI. HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD" Sakuya smacked his head against the wall as if trying to wake up from a horrible dream. Sasori stopped his son from further hurting himself.

"Sakuya stop that, now be a good boy and listen to me. This is not a dream, it's true Sakura and I are your parents despite my absence in your life. I know this must be a lot to take in, but I need you to follow me to meet the others." The father untied the ribbons that Dara had tied in his hair, and lead the boy forcefully towards the meeting room.

The boy twisted his wrist within the puppet's tight grip, but failed to escape. "Damn it let go already,..." A painted purple manicured hand clamped over tightly in his mouth as they now stood before the others.

"So this is your son?" The oranged haired man at head of the table asked in an icy tone, eyes looking over the smaller form ofthe puppet. "Yes, Rei-sama this is my son Sakuya"

"Very well than, you are exused. But he will be needing a uniform from the storage room and please inform him of the codes he must follow. Your son's failure to follow the codes will lead to an early death, you understand?"

"Yes, Pein. We'll be going now" The father lead them out of the room, and unclamped his hand. The boy only scowled in return, face red from lack of breath. He kicked at the puppet's leg hurtfully, expecting a reaction, but nothing. They entered another room with crowded shelves of clothing. Sasori reached up, picking up a bundle and dumped it in front of the boy. "Put it on" He ordered softly.

"No." He stood still, arms crossed, standing there unwilling to move and turned his back. Sasori only sighed tiredly, and only kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"Listen Sakuya I don't like this as much as you do. But you must follow my words in order to stay alive. You can either live or die. Your choice" Sasori exited the room as the boy decided. But in the back of his mind something unsettling told him that Sakuya would become the most blood thirty member in a short period of time.

**12 years later within the Akatsuki**

A small lump curled tighter in the mass of covers over the bed. The only thing visible turf of scarlet red hair stickng above. The young adult turned in his sleep, bumping into something beside him. His eyes opened to see his unwelcomed guest, a girl with a mass of blonde was beside him sleeping soundly, cuddling against him. He glared in distaste, unhappy at the suprise.

He didn't feel like opening his mouth and giving her a long lecure on not sneaking in his bed. But instead he nudged her to the edge, the lump rolled over the edge and there was a soft thump. The girl groaned, rubbing her rear, and scowled up at the man.

"That hurt uh" She got up slowly smoothed out her pajamas, standing by the redhead's bedside.

"Oh it did huh?" Sakuya got up from bed, towering over Dara by at least a foot, and looked down on her. Her left eye twitched as he silently mocked her by the differences in height. "Shut up uh, and carry me to the bathroom" She waited as the redhead scooped the tiny girl in his arms, they exited the bedroom. The other members stared at the two, Deidara let a grin spread, while Sasori and Hidan furrowed at the sight.

Sakuya reached for the bathroom door and dummped the girl in a tub of sopping cold water. "Gawd damn it Sakuya-Danna that's mean uh" A visible blue flickered in pure anger, red anbers burned.

"Like I care, were in Akatsuki were suppose to be cruel, now live with it. Never do that again Dara or I might just kill you" Sakuya's honey brown eyes turned cold and emotionless as they met watery blue. The man slammed the door loudly behind and slinked his way past the others glaring at them in the eye.

"What? There is nothing between us got it?" He let the flow of chakra increase, causing a fury orange amber flow to show. The memebers backed away from the teen, Sasori just sighed noting that Sakuya's increasing murderous intentions and cold hearted look.

The Puppet master was worried about Sakuya even though he wouldn't admit it, a sweet little boy turning into a killer wasn't the most prettiest sight. Even though Sasori wasn't the most sane person in the world he knew insane when he saw it. In the past two days Sakuya had burned a whole village to ashes until nothing was left in one blow of his mouth. And the the thing that scared the puppet the most is that his son laughed his head off like a mad man at the sight. The only times where Sasori saw the boy go soft and a bit sweet is whenever he was with Riko.

The boy pushed his way back of the compound, stopping in front of the door that had a name plate that was labled 'Riko.' The ravened haired girl opened the door, she recognized the color of chakra flow, and smiled up at the boy. His face softened up a bit, he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Well hello to you to Sakuya" Riko pushed a blush down before letting him in.

In the corner of the hall a visible blue eye burned with ambers. A lock of damp blond hair plastered the left side of her face. She pushed away from the wall and walked away angrily, and outside to the training grounds.

She set up a dummy with a wig of red hair before proceeding to assault it with blows. Hidan watched from a high up tree, a slight blush evident in his cheeks. He felt embarassed that he had a little something for Dei's girl. But it could happen they had a huge age difference, he was at least a 240 years older than her, even though he didn't look a older than his mid 20s. He cringed as Dara broke the dummy's head.

"Why can't you be mine Sakuya-Danna? Life isn't fair uh" She whispered before picking up the head of the dummy and tossing it into the lake in distaste. Hoping that Sakuya would screw up on Riko's eye surgery today.

**Back to Sasori**

He stared at the family picture he had mounted on the wall. One of the few things that he kept around besides his puppets. Here Sasori let a true smile curl upon his lips, as both honey brown eyes saw the little happy boy next to his Mother. 'Happy' Sasori thought and then the image of a unfeeling as cruel Sakuya entered. His small smile turned into a frown.

But that would all change. Sasori reached up for a scoll over his work shelf. If Sakuya couldn't relearn to have feelings, he would force Sakuya to. To either ruin his relationship with that girl or personally put a supressant jutsu on the boy. He smirked as he thought about the idea of relationships. How a Puppet like him falling in love, he would never know. But what was more sad was his son losing the ability to feel as a human. He didn't want Sakuya to fall down the same path as himself, becoming full of cruelty and calloused. He would make sure of it. But a small voice inside told him this would scar and burn Sakuya more than ever. Maybe make the boy hate and despise him, maybe kill him. The boy was unpredictable, so it was still unsure.

**A/N** **I thought there needed to be a time skip in the story. I wanted to show Sasori as a worrying father but at the same time be sort of cruel. In the next chapter we will find out what happens to Riko. It will most likely make Sakuya go crazy and lose his mind. Maybe Dara will have more attention from Sakuya? What will Hidan think about this? **


End file.
